


A Lesson Learned

by dancedancerevolution



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Clubbing, Crossover, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, Smut, Top Doomfist, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trust Issues, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancedancerevolution/pseuds/dancedancerevolution
Summary: Eren and Levi are having trust issues in their relationship, Eren tries to find out why Levi has been getting home awfully late every night. Things happen.





	A Lesson Learned

“So Levi....”, Eren mumbles in his whiny tone.  
“Yes, fucking brat”, Levi replies.  
“Why do you always come back so late.. you never want to do anything anymore” says a worried Eren  
Levi mutters a sarcastic but monotone, “Why do you talk so much?” 

Eren turns the other way with a tear rolling down his cheeks with so many thoughts tearing him apart inside. Does Levi not love me anymore?, Is he seeing somebody else?, Is he doing drugs again? Eren’s overthinking is tormenting him once again.

Levi gets up to use the bathroom. Of course the nosey little brat decides to sneak into Levi’s phone. He notices a strange number and a text, “See you at 11 again tomorrow”. The toilet flushes and Eren quickly tosses back over and pretends to be asleep.

“Good morning, you look.. decent today” says the usual serious mannered Levi  
A bit more moody than usual Eren responds, “As do you,.. well, see you at 3am again tonight”  
“Well Eren, actually I’d like to take you out tonight.. and treat you”, Levi proclaims in a slightly more optimistic voice.  
Eren stares at him in a confused daze  
“Meet me at the Gentlemen’s club on Shirwood ave.. 11 tonight”, Levi winks and closes the door.

The Gentlemens’s Club!? What the fuck Levi. Eren is a bit shocked and his mind starts to twist and turn again. So that is where he has been lately. Why does he want me to join him all of a sudden? 

After hours of pacing and exchanging calls and texts with friends, Eren catches a cab over to Shirwood Ave to meet Levi.

Taking a deep breath he exits the car..  
Eren catches a glimpse of a short but buff man in an alley talking to a taller blonde haired jock. Eren just watches them from afar and sees them head back in. “...Levi?” Eren mutters softly to himself.

Walking inside, the club is loud, busy and smells of old liquor and sex. Eren scans the area for Levi and the blonde.. they are nowhere in site. “Well I suppose you may like a drink” says a very large, quite muscular and handsome black man.  
“Uh yeah.. but I am looking for someone..” says a worried Eren  
“Aren’t we all looking for someone”, replies the muscular man with an added wink  
The man hands Eren a drink and tells him to sit down.  
“My name is Akande. Yours?”  
“Eren”  
“Well, Eren.. such a pretty name and such a pretty face, what is someone such as yourself doing here.. besides looking for whoever this someone is”  
“I am just looking for someone” says a snarky Eren  
“Hm.. looking for this guy?”, Akande shows him a photo of Levi and himself  
“You know Levi.. My boyfriend!?”, Eren mutters out in a raised tone  
“Of course.. he didnt mention me??”  
“What... no”, eren says  
“Well I guess a surprise from time to time is needed, huh.., Eren.” Akande smirks  
“No.. im sick of this, he- “ Akande places a finger on Erens lips mid sentence  
“Eren, you came here for a reason, let me show you something” Akande says firmly  
Eren looks over at Akande and he looks down and sees Akande holding his fat and long dick. They lock eyes  
“You came here for a reason right.. looking for someone” says Akande  
“Uh yeah but...”, Eren is hesitant  
“Follow me, and after I will tell you everything”, Akande says in his serious manner  
“Ok... “ Eren says hesitantly  
Akande and Eren walk together, making small talk until Akande leads Eren to a back room

“Now show me.. This” Akande touches Eren’s crotch  
Akande gets on his knees, unzips Eren’s pants and sucks the tip of the brats’ slightly larger than average schlong  
“Akande... i dont .. knooow”, Eren gives in when he remembers how pissed he is at Levi  
Akande shoves Eren up against the door  
“Levi has told me much about you.. give me something to tell him much about” Akande whispers firmly  
Covering his mouth and flipping him around, Akande dicks the little brat down  
“Eren..” , suddenly, Levi walks in from behind  
Still covering his mouth, Akande responds.. “Wanna join?”  
“Fuck him harder, He could use it”, Levi says back in his serious manner  
“..Levi.. Whyy”, Eren moans  
“Shut up and take it you filthy brat”, Levi replies  
Akande presses Eren harder against the wall thrusting his giant dick in his hole deeper  
“You like my big cock, dont you? You take it well”  
“Yes... fuuck”, Eren moans  
Levi rolls his eyes looking on  
Akande pounds Eren even harder, his firm and loud thrusts echo in the room  
“I’m gonna cum in this little ass, boy”  
“Oh fuuckk.. daddy” Eren moans again  
“Show him the other thing”, Levi interrupts  
“Why they call me.. ?” ,Says Akande  
“Yes”, Levi states  
Akande quickly takes his cock out of Eren’s ass  
“Let me show you why brats call me doomfist”  
“Wwhaat?”,Eren replies back  
Suddenly doomfist shoves his large fist up Eren’s ass  
Eren’s breath hitches and he lets out a breathy moan.  
“Shiiit.... Akande”  
“No, I am Doomfist. Call me Doomfist, boy”  
“Fuck.. you’re big, ... doomfist”  
Levi looks on in disgust with a noticeable growing bulge  
“You ready yet?” Says Doomfist to a noticeably more eager Levi  
“Cum in his mouth.. I’ll take finish his ass”, Levi says back  
Eren moans when Doomfist takes his large fist out, “oh...ah shiiit”  
Doomfist manhandles Eren now forcing his head down to his long, hard cock  
“Let me cum in that filthy mouth, boy” Doomfist says aggressively  
Eren loudly gags on his dick  
“Ready for this load... oh shit, oh shiiiit”, Doomfist lets go  
“Good, now my turn”, Levi suddenly states while stroking his dick  
“Ive been waiting for this, brat”, Levi whispers to Eren  
“Fuck me, captain” says Eren  
Levi firmly presses Eren against the door slamming his dick in and out of his hole  
“You filthy slutty brat”  
“Levii.. oh my god... fuck, you are deep”  
“How else would you want it brat”,Levi says back in disgust  
“Harder” Eren wimpers  
Levi clasps both his hands around Eren’s mouth and pounds harder and faster. Levi starts breathing heavier and louder.  
“Take this you slut”, Levi states loudly  
“Shit,.. cum in that ass, captain”, Doomfist chimes in from the side with a smirk look  
“Ah fuuck, Eren take this load”, Levi cums in his ass  
The two stay there paused for a moment  
“You’re a bad boy”, Levi says breathily and smacks Eren across the face and takes his dick out of his ass  
“Levi.. uhh.. fuck, i dont think i can walk”  
“Carry him to the car”, Levi orders Doomfist  
Doomfist carries Eren out of the club and places him in the passenger seat.

“You’re going to sleep well tonight, brat”, Levi says to Eren  
Eren just stares out the car window  
“Oh, so now you dont speak?” Says Levi  
Eren wimpers in pain  
Levi laughs, “I enjoy seeing you like this”  
“Ugh” replies worn out Eren

The two get back home.  
“Relax, brat”, Levi helps Eren into bed  
The two lay there in silence for a few minutes  
“Levi.. why..why did you do this”  
“It serves you right”, Levi states  
“What”  
“Next time clear your history”, Levi says matter of factly  
“Levi... “  
“The BBC porn, Eren.. “  
“Uh..”, Eren lets out  
“I’m not an idiot, Eren, I know you looked in my phone yesterday so I looked in yours”  
“But..”, Eren whines  
“Did you learn your lesson?”, Levi asks  
“.. yes, captain”  
“Then good”, “Now go get yourself cleaned up.. you smell of Doomfists ballsack”  
Levi smacks Eren’s ass and pushes him out of bed


End file.
